Un día más
by Karu-suna
Summary: Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si una pequeña ventana hubiera sido abierta en el perfecto instante. Porque tenían mucho por decir, mucho por hacer y no necesitan nada, solo un día mas.TsukishimaxKuroda


Prólogo

-1-

Los rayos del sol iluminan intensamente la afilada hoja entre sus manos, puede ver las nubes alejándose por el constante viento y sentir sus cabellos acariciar sus parpados, la punta metálica atravesando su vientre y la calidez de su propia sangre mojando sus blancos ropajes, el sonido de las voces disminuyendo lentamente, y su vista nublándose convirtiendo cada figura en borrosas y multicolores formas, sus sentidos apagándose al tiempo que la vida le abandona.

Estallidos y gritos, caos y movimientos difusos que incrementan su mareo, una conocida cabellera oscura, espera que acabe pronto aquello que se ha tornado confuso, espera el latigazo de la espada blandiéndose tras él, espera la oscuridad total, una sombra cubriéndolo todo, es lo último que cree ver antes de que sus párpados cedan por completo.

-2-

Kuroda sabe que tiene que actuar rápido, debe obligar a su maltrecho y herido cuerpo a actuar con la misma velocidad y precisión que en batalla, los gritos y llantos, el fulgor del enfrentamiento a sus espaldas le apresuran a golpear con más fuerza sus talones contra los costados del caballo que ha robado y el peso de la figura atada improvisadamente a su torso rebota con insistencia preocupándolo a cada segundo, sabe lo que significa ese metálico aroma y lo que conlleva la humedad cada vez más clara en sus prendas.

Sabe que debe apresurarse, arriesgarse a que ese último intento valga la pena aun cuando la vida se le vaya en ello.

...

Capítulo 1: Seya

Para ninguno es sencillo, estar en medio de la guerra no forma parte de la lista de cosas favoritas de nadie y para Seya no es excepción.

Han pasado poco más de seis semanas desde que todo termina, desde que se enclaustra en aquella pequeña habitación excusado de sus heridas de guerra, lo físico es nulo comparado con las crudeza que la misma situación le obliga a enfrentar, un par de golpes nada más.

Motivado más por la angustia de saber del estado de su amigo que por meta propia se obliga a abandonar su refugio y salir en su búsqueda, sabe de la ceremonia a la cual se niega a asistir desde el primer momento, sabe de la repentina rebelión y del movimiento generado en los alrededores de la ciudad desde hace días pero nada le resulta real, solo rumores, una terrible pesadilla que se ve obligado a vivir tras los pecados que comete y de los que no se creía capaz hasta que el mismo Tsukishima le pide confiado de él que encabece a aquel grupo de hombres sin saber que los guiaba a una muerte segura.

Al igual que el resto de los sobrevivientes se siente furioso, frustrado de saberse utilizado, de entender que por todo lo que han pasado no es más que una ínfima parte del plan de algún alto burócrata de cualquier clan perdido, dolido de entender que la vida de su castaño amigo se pierde sin ningún sentido.

Sus pasos y las noticias de barrio lo llevan a la vieja casona que le sirve de laboratorio a Kuroda, parece el lugar más obvio y conociéndolo espera encontrar el lugar abandonado, quizás se mueve hacia ahí con negativa, esperando realmente no encontrarlo y no encararlo.

Los escucha antes, entre los ex-compañeros que lo custodian, entre las mujeres que se pasean por las calles buscando colliteo y ahora a cada paso que avanza, escucha nuevamente de la triste historia del joven ascendido antes de la guerra y dejado como pago tras su derrota, a sus oídos llega una vez más el cuento de como su amigo enfrenta la situación con honor, de cómo toma su papel con dignidad y entereza, de como acaba con su vida mancillando su cuerpo con el filo de aquella espada y puede sentirlo, nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho, esa culpa de no haber estado ahí, de no haber contado con el valor para estar presente.

No se molesta en llamar a la enorme puerta de madera apenas llega, entra con paso constante, casi mecánico, el silencio es casi sepulcral y el ambiente descuidado y mohoso no hacen más que aumentar su incertidumbre, es el sonido de agua corriendo lo que llama su atención, en el patio trasero, aun antes de girar en la esquina puede ver esa imagen, los tres sentados en el pórtico comiendo pan dulce mientras el espanta ciervos hace eco con las ondas del estanque pero al levantar la mirada no es lo que encuentra.

Kuroda permanece inclinado dándole la espalda sobre el borde del pozo, una cubeta de madera entre sus temblorosos dedos y las ropas sucias y desgastadas que está seguro vio puestas en él desde la última vez, pero no es eso lo que lo obliga a correr a su lado, las vendas aun cubren su cuerpo y aunque manchadas puede ver tintes nuevos, marcas de heridas sin sanar que se empeñan en abrir por el mínimo esfuerzo.

Lo toma por los hombros girándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria, está listo para gritarle, reprocharle tal estado pero la mirada perdida, las ojeras bajo los ojos, los rastros de sangre le cierran la garganta, sus manos se posan con premura en sus mejillas enmarcando el demacrado rostro entre sus dedos, el otro parece no entender lo que sucede y deben pasar unos segundos para que un ligero brillo de reconocimiento aparezca en sus pupilas.

-Seya...

Escuchar su propio nombre con aquella desgastada voz le da algo de esperanza, aun cuando puede ver el cansancio y el dolor también logra verlo a él, a su amigo atolondrado y fuerte, al Kuroda que construye cosas y crea magia con sus manos.

-Por dios Kuroda ¿porqué...?

La pregunta se queda a medias, es estúpida sabe el porqué del estado de su amigo, sin reparo alguno jalonea de sus prendas descubriéndole el torso, la sangre es poca pero el aroma metálico inunda con rapidez sus sentidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Está vez su voz es más fuerte, más segura, lo suficiente para que entienda que ha actuado sin pensar, se echa hacia atrás mostrando las palmas de sus manos, entre la confianza de años que se tienen ese tipo de contactos es común pero la situación no da de sí.

-Me tenías preocupado-admite serio, su mirada fija en su confundido amigo-no han sabido nada de ti en semanas.

El moreno lo mira extrañado, hasta donde el recuerda Seya está herido en una especie de casa de resguardo apoyado por sus fieles servidores, le alegra verlo bien pero no entiende el porqué de su presencia ahí.

El balde de agua resbala de sus dedos y el recuerdo de su labor lo trae de vuelta de sus pensamientos de forma brusca, no tarda en ponerse de nuevo en marcha y volverse hacia el pozo.

-¿Que rayos haces Kuroda? Hay que curar tus heridas y...

-Estoy bien.

Su voz es cada vez más firme, hasta cierto punto osca, el menor* lo ignora como si nada de lo que acabará de decirle importara, puede ver como el ceño del otro se frunce, reconoce ese gesto demasiado bien, lo ha visto toda su vida, el mismo que el moreno hace cuando esta frustrado, la misma mueca que refleja cuando no sabe qué hacer ante algo, cuando actúa por puro instinto esperando que los dioses lo guíen por buen camino, lo ve dirigirse a paso rápido de vuelta a la casa soltando un "Puedes irte" al aire como quien le mandase y eso solo logra que su molestia vuelva con energías renovadas.

-No iré a ninguna parte, Kuroda vuelve aquí.

Sus pasos le hacen sombra siguiéndole, esperando que vuelva de ese extraño trance de ansiedad en el que lo ve envuelto apenas se cruzan.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien, si eso es por lo que has venido puedes marcharte, estoy ocupado.

La idea de ver al otro encerrado en ese lugar durante semanas enviciado en sus creaciones le revuelven el estómago, la imagen de la pequeña figura humana como de fina porcelana lo perturba, es cierto que lleva un buen grado de perfección, las infantiles facciones de su castaño amigo reflejadas en ese muñeco al que Kuroda pretende dar vida son exactas, detalladamente trabajadas, siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ¿y si él...?

Sin perder tiempo se lanza tras el moreno, lo ve detenerse de golpe, tan inesperado que no evita chocar con su espalda.

-Por favor, solo márchate.

Se encaran, Seya preocupado, decidido a no irse hasta estar completamente seguro de que el otro está bien, Kuroda nervioso, ansioso, como esperando que algo ocurra, que algo malo lo aleje de su "tarea", solo quiere seguir y que el otro se marche.

La mirada del menor se vuelca hacia el interior de la casa, por un segundo sus pupilas se separan de su atención y eso es más que suficiente, Seya sabe que oculta algo.

-¡Detente! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que te marcharas!

La voz desesperada y los intentos por detenerlo del otro no hace más que crecer sus sospechas, es bueno que sea tan inteligente, tan creativo, él siempre fue el primero en apoyarlo, desde sus pequeños arqueros de juguete hasta esa mórbida réplica de Tsukishima pero ahora, en ese momento solo espera que no haya enloquecido, necesita olvídalo y seguir.

La fuerza que pone en abrir la corrediza es suficiente para botarla de su sitio, la habitación que antaño les sirve de cuarto de té está en penumbras, el aroma a antiséptico y sangre le provocan nauseas de inmediato pero es lo que ve al centro de la sala lo que lo deja completamente paralizado, ese menudo cuerpo, ese largo cabello claro, esa respiración forzosa y pausada, sus piernas ceden y en menos de lo que espera siente el golpe de sus rodillas contra la duela.

-Por dios...Kuroda ¿qué has hecho?

...

N/A: No sé si Kuroda es menor que Seya pero siento por el trato que se tienen y la preocupación que muestra Ichi que así es.  
Esta historia estaba pensada para oneshot pero por su formato considere más adecuado dividirlo en partes...supongo, aunque tras semanas atorado aquí veo que es menos extenso de lo que imagine, lo siento por eso.

Aclaración, esta historia se encuentra publicada igualmente en mi cuenta de wattpad con el mismo nombre


End file.
